Out of the dark
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: When Kellyn travelled to Almia in order to become a Pokemon Ranger, he never expected the fate of the world to be shoved into his hands. But there is something dark lurking in his past, and questions that remain unanswered. Will he, along with the others, be able to foil the plans of the looming darkness that is making its way towards Almia? Eventual RangerSchoolshipping.


Daniel: …what the hell?! Why is there a new 'Shadows of Almia'?!

Katie: I…er…

Daniel: You were six chapters into the other one! What made you delete it and make this one?!

Katie: *Raises hands in defence* I-I started to like using Kellyn as a character! Please don't hurt me!

Daniel: …But I thought Kellyn was already in-

Katie: I didn't agree with the whole 'Kate and Kellyn are siblings' thing after I wrote it, and then I played the game with Kellyn.

Daniel: …Are you starting to ship Almiashipping?

Katie: What? No!

Daniel: RangerSchoolshipping?

Katie: …sort of.

Daniel: You're starting to ship Kellyn and Keith? What?

Katie: I don't know! It changes!

Daniel: 'It changes'? That's your excuse?

Katie: Sometimes it's Vatonageshipping, but sometimes it's RangerSchoolshipping!

Daniel: …I worry about you sometimes.

Katie: I know. I worry about myself too.

Daniel: That doesn't make any sense.

Katie: …I know.

Disclaimer: Katie Dazuru doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The cold darkness was what he remembered of his childhood. He barely remembered any light, as his memory was plagued with the thoughts of his family.<em>

_Screaming. High pitched screaming that was coming from his mother as the knife glinted in the moonlight. It swung down and the screaming stopped, his mother tumbling to the floor – unmoving._

_His mother had been the first to lose her life, followed by his younger brother, and then finally his father. He had always admired his father. He was a hero-like figure that never backed down from a fight. His father wrestled with the attacker, but lost as he was unarmed. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had disobeyed his father and attacked the assailant._

_Crying from his brother's room. There was a loud creak as it was shoved open, banging against the wall of the house so he and his father were aware that someone unknown was in the house._

_"Papa, what-" he had started._

_"Stay here," his father instructed as he stood._

_"But Papa! What happens if the bad man gets you too?" he questioned._

_His father sighed as he turned back to him. "If the bad man gets me…"_

_The taller male knelt down to his level. His father's eyes were clouded; was his father about to cry?_

_"…I want you to run."_

_His father had left the room, but not before gripping the bat that he kept by the door in case of burglars. He had huddled behind the bed, shying away from the door, while gripping the duvet so tight that his knuckles turned a pale white. There was a cry of despair before the sound of his father's bat hitting the wall. He jumped and pushed himself against the bed._

_"YOU MONSTER!"_

_That was his father's voice!_

_Suddenly, there was a whack, crack, and then a cry of anguish. There was the sound of leather making contact with a wooden floor, and then a thump._

_He made his breathing go quiet. There were loud, echoing footsteps as someone walked into the exact same room he was in. As the footsteps neared his position, he silently rolled under the bed – hoping that this person was his father and not the person who had slaughtered the rest of his family. He saw their shoes._

_Those weren't his father's shoes._

_As quick as lightning, a hand grabbed his throat and pulled his out from under the bed. He cried in pain and fear, struggling to get out of the unknown person's grip. Instead of their grip loosening, it tightened._

_He closed his eyes tightly, and refused to let the tears fall from his eyes. If he was going to die, he was going to die trying._

_Mustering up all the strength he could find, he kicked his assailant in the chest. There was a sickening crack as the person dropped him, grasping at their chest as they cried out in agony. With no time to waste, he ran. It was a shame it was so dark, or he would have been able to see more of his attacker. All that he could see was the dark brown eyes that sent chills through his entire body._

_The thumping footsteps and the angered shouts that followed only fuelled his determination to live. He bounded out of the house, the person hot on his heels. He ran through the trees, almost cursing at his misfortune. Why did his family choose to live in the forest? It was so inconvenient._

_A few moments later, he saw a light in front of him. He sprinted towards it, ignoring the aching in his legs, and found himself running into the town. He heard the footsteps slow down behind him. Why was his attacker giving up? He pushed the thought out of his mind and continued running._

_Soon, he found himself running straight for a red and white building with a strange oval-ish looking sign above it. As he neared the doors, they opened automatically – allowing him to continue running into the unknown building. Upon entering, he saw a few people turn to him. He slowed down to a walk and eventually stopped running altogether, staring at the people surrounding him._

_Someone walked over to him and knelt down to his level. It was a young woman dressed in pale blue, with candyfloss pink hair and pale blue eyes. He could only blink at her curiously, almost forgetting about the man chasing him. He shook his head, and then he remembered again._

_"What's wrong?" they asked._

_"M-my parents…!" he couldn't stop himself from breaking down._

_"What about your parents?"_

_"I…" he paused, recomposing himself. "Someone…came into our house. He killed Mama, Papa and my little brother, Christopher. He chased me until I came here."_

_The person blinked. "Do you…know what this 'someone' looked like?"_

_"I…don't really know," he confessed, feeling depressed as he now knew he was useless in avenging his family. "All that I saw were his eyes. They were brown."_

_The person stood back up and turned her head to the person standing a few metres away. He looked at the person who had talked to him and glanced at the person the woman had turned to. It was a young man dressed in a red, black and white uniform, with green hair and cerulean blue eyes.._

_"Hey, Spenser," the woman asked. "Do you think it was 'him'?"_

_The man, Spenser – he guessed, nodded. "Probably. It wouldn't be surprising. But why did he let him go?"_

_"Excuse me," he cut in. "But, who's…'he'?"_

_The woman blinked at him again before kneeling down. "You'll find out when you're older. But from now on, you'll have to stay with us."_

_"...Who are you?" he inquired._

_The man smiled, walking up to him. "We're Ranger Leaders here in the Fiore region, and we'll be looking after you from now on – so there's no need to worry."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I know that. But who are you?"_

_The woman blinked before laughing. "Oh, right! My name is Elita Kamui!"_

_"And I'm Spenser Hayate," Spenser replied. "You see the blonde with the glasses? That's Joel. The brunet is CameronKamuri. He's…the comic relief, so to speak."_

_At this Joel laughed, and Cameron huffed. "I am not the comic relief!"_

_"Oh, Cameron," Joel reduced his laughter to chuckles. "You so are."_

_Cameron sent a betrayed look at Joel before turning back to his pokemon. Elita giggled before strolling over to Cameron, comforting him._

_"And who are you?" Spenser asked. "We don't know that yet, do we?"_

_"My name?" He had blinked as he replied. "It's Kellyn Hajime."_

And in the blink of an eye, he had been taken in by the Fiore Ranger Leaders. Later on he had found out that he had run from his home that had been situated in the forest in the mountains – and had ended up running to the nearest town:Wintown.

There, he spent his time with Elita (and occasionally Spenserwhenever Elita let him travel there) and learnt how to communicate with pokemon. He never did find out why the man had stopped chasing him, though.

Later on, when he was reaching the age of fourteen, they gave him the chance to become a Pokemon Trainer. He had said that he would think about it, and went out for a walk. There, he met a Pokemon Ranger named Sven – a Top Ranger stationed in the faraway region of Almia. Sven explained everything about what a Ranger did: protecting people, pokemon and nature and stopping others from threatening the balance.

When Kellyn returned back to Wintown, he had made his choice. Instead of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, he wanted to become a Pokemon Ranger like the rest of them. Elita (along with Spenser and the others) agreed wholeheartedly and seemed overjoyed that he wanted to follow in their footsteps.

A year later, Kellyn was on his way to Almia to attend Ranger School. He boarded the boat in Fall City, and before boarding Spenser introduced him to a friend. Her name was Solana Hinata, and she was a ranger that worked with Spenser in Ringtown. Solana wished him luck and handed him something – and then explained to the surprised Kellyn that it was an egg that would eventually hatch into a pokemon.

Kellyn grinned and nodded, thanking Solana and the rest of the Ranger Leaders before boarding the boat to Almia. Now, he was going to fulfil his own dreams. Hopefully he wouldn't have to do it alone, and maybe he'd end up back in Fiore one day. With one last wave to the disappearing harbour, Kellyn turned to the horizon. Right now, his emotions were on overload and saying he was excited would be an understatement.

Dreams were awesome; especially when you got a chance to make them reality.

* * *

><p>Kellyn: I'm the main hero in this? YES!<p>

Katie: Your family was murdered, idiot.

Kellyn: Oh. Right.

Daniel: I swear, sometimes he can be more oblivious than you.

Katie: *Scoffs* More oblivious than me? I'd like to see him try.

Daniel: …You can't try to be oblivious, Katie. You just are.

Kellyn: …You can't?

Daniel: …I swear to Arceus, I am literally surrounded by idiots.

Katie: You chose to work with me, Daniel. This is your own fault.

Daniel: …I hate you.

Kellyn: I think we all knew that, Daniel.

Katie: *Laughs* So…next chapter is Ranger School, right?

Kellyn: Unless you want to screw up the story? Yeah.

Daniel: Hey, what about Keith? Does he have the same backstory as before?

Katie: Maybe. I was planning it to be based on the original idea, but I'm not so sure anymore…

Kellyn: So…what now?

Katie: *Glances at Daniel* Pizza?

Daniel: Pizza.

Kellyn: …Pizza…?

Keith: *Bursts in* DID SOMEONE SAY PIZZA?!

Katie: *Grabs bible and slams Keith over the head* BACK, DEMON!

Keith: *Hisses*

Daniel: …

Kellyn: This isn't the weirdest thing you've seen, Daniel.

Daniel: …True. But it's still quit disturbing to watch.

Kellyn: …RHYTHMI?

Rhythmi: *In other side of the building* WHAT?

Kellyn: I THINK KEITH'S POSSESSED AGAIN!

Rhythmi: …IS KATIE HITTING HIM WITH A BIBLE AGAIN?

Kellyn: YEAH!

Rhythmi: …JUST LEAVE THEM BE! THEY'LL GO BACK TO NORMAL EVENTUALLY!

Daniel: Eventually?

Kellyn: *Waves Daniel off* Yeah, yeah. Just give them…a few minutes. Or hours. Or days.

Daniel: …That doesn't help, Kellyn.

Kellyn: It's either that…or…

Daniel: *Shoves Kellyn in between Keith and Katie* Yeah, okay. Just battle it out like men, will you?

Kellyn: …I hate you.

Daniel: Of course you do.

Millie: *Poofs into existence* Also, if any of you were wondering: the reason 'Guardian Signs' was deleted was because Katie wanted to have a sort of timeline for the three ranger games (even though the first Pokemon Ranger game is going to be the last out of the three…).

Daniel: …Millie, I'm pretty sure you don't exist. You were just an OC that was just recently deleted.

Millie: Just because I was deleted doesn't mean I don't exist in this place. I was deleted as acharacter, idiot.

Daniel: …Shut up.


End file.
